


A Comfortable Place To Sleep

by Dactylion



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: His two dads are much better, Sean's birth family sucks, Slightly AU of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dactylion/pseuds/Dactylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's having a good day, until a phone call from home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comfortable Place To Sleep

Sean leaned back against the roof and watched the stars, fingers caressing the long necked bottle of beer, one that matched the dozen or so littered around him. Not that he particularly liked the taste of beer, but since Charles had started hiding the alcohol in the mansion from him, his choices had become rather limited. These he had snatched from Erik’s stash in the cooler in the garage; which he would have to remember to replace, preferably before Erik found out. 

He knew that his drinking worried Charles, so he’d made an effort to keep it to a minimum, but there were days that just called for drinking and since today was the anniversary of his mother’s death, he thought drinking was a bit warranted. He lifted the bottle and brought it to his lips, the cool, bitter liquid flowed over his tongue and down his throat. He had almost forgotten what day it was, living here in the mansion had distanced himself from his father; in fact he had started to come to think of Charles and Erik as parental figures, Charles was the gentle motivating mother figure and Erik the stern father, both pushing the children to do their best. The day itself had been wonderful, Darwin had returned from what they thought had been his death, they had a few more mutants join them at the mansion.

But after dinner his family had called. Sean and his father were not close and hadn’t been since his father had married a pretty young thing from the village less than a year after Sean’s mother had passed away and his aunt was still angry that he had won the family estate from his cousin, Tom, in a card game and refused to return it. After a long argument on the phone that left everyone in the mansion well aware of his family problems he had escaped to the garage to lift some of Erik’s beers and made his way to the roof.

A few beers later it was time to get off the roof, especially since he could barely see straight and had no desire to fall off the roof, again. He left the bottle where they were, resolving to return for them in the morning, and made his way to the edge to lower himself back in through the hall window. Sean stumbled a bit down the hall, his amped up hearing letting him know that almost everyone was already sleeping in their beds. He was almost to his room when he noticed light coming from under Charles’ door. He leaned in a bit to make listen, and since all he could hear was the sounds of book pages turning, he knocked.

“Come in, Sean.”

He opened the door and tilted his head at the sight of Charles and Erik sitting in the bed, both reading books. This was not what he had expected and would have left, if Charles hadn’t prompted him. “Is there something you needed?” He saw Erik shoot Charles a sharp look, one that almost said Please don’t but it was ignored and Sean stumbled over to the bed and flopped down in the empty space between the two of them, face turned towards Charles. He tapped a finger against his temple, silently giving permission for Charles to go into his head.

Charles complied, a bit hesitantly. A few moments later, he let out a small sigh and brushed Sean’s hair back from the boy’s forehead. “Did you really need to get drunk on the roof of all places?” Sean grinned weakly and nuzzled into the pillow. Charles sighed and shook his head, going back to his book while Erik glared down at the drunken redhead between them. “Charles, really?” Charles looked up at Erik and raised an eyebrow, Sean watched as the two men stared at each other, the silent conversation going on between them until Erik sighed and looked down at him again. The last thing Sean remembered was Erik saying something about him having to find a better place to hide his beers.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this over on my Tumblr page, but I figured I should have it on here as well, since my homepage keeps reminding me I hadn't posted anything.
> 
> This was based on this picture: http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lq1m63UvCU1ql4px3o1_500.jpg
> 
> It was supposed to be fluffy but my brain apparently cannot dole out fluff.


End file.
